Story:Star Trek: Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Teaser
NCC-7586 (USS Challenger) Location: Gamma Quadrant Main bridge Stardate 43224.74 The wail of the red alert klaxon could barely be heard over the trembling of the ship's hull under her feet. The comfortable chair she sat in carried those vibrations and massaged her back, but she had no time to enjoy it. The blue distortion on the main viewscreen looked like a long tunnel for as far as she could see. Captain Martin hangs onto her arm rest on the Captain Chair as she looks at Ro at the conn. Ro reverse thrust! she ordered, over the din. Another shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Ro reports. Helm is unresponsive, Captain. She tapped in a few more commands, but the console rewarded her with a negative response. Braking thrusters are offline! Damage reports coming in sections one through thirteen, decks six through twelve! shouted Ensign Mason. Lieutenant Crusher reports, I've lost weapons, and the shield emitters are offline!. Structural integrity field at seventy percent and falling." Damn it, the captain spat. Her right hand balled up into a fist, and she pounded it against the armrest in frustration. Steph, divert auxiliary power to the structural integrity and inertial dampening fields!" Aye, sir! said Commander Williams, seated at the rear engineering station. Aux power engaged! The result was immediate. The vibration softened considerably and the background noise level dropped enough to allow the red alert siren to be heard once more. From his station, Ensign Mason. IDF stabilized. The SIF is holding steady at sixty-seven percent, but I don't know for how long. The ship still strained under the power of whatever it was they were caught inside of. The captain continued to eye the viewscreen, hoping that outside of her ship, the end of the tunnel was coming soon. TWENTY-FOUR HOURS EARLIER... Earth San Francisco Starfleet Command Stardate: 439514.5 In his officer Admiral Hasely is sitting in his office looking at the reports on fleet status and border patrols from different ships along the Romulan border, when the doors chimed and he puts the padd down and looked at the doors. Come in Admiral Hasely says as he looks at the door. The doors opened and Commander Martin walks in. You wanted to see me Admiral? Gwen says as she walked into the office. He looks at her. Ah, Commander Martin have a seat we've got a ship for you it's a Sovereign-Class Starship the USS Challenger, she was just completed at the Utopia Shipyards. And she needs a Captain and we've see that you've fit the bill. Admiral Hasely says as he looks at her. Gwen looks at him. Look, Admiral, ever since I was a kid, I have wanted to serve on an exploratory vessel. And for you to put me in the captain's chair yes, I'm-I'm ready Commander Martin says as she looks at Admiral Hasely. He looks at her. Good to hear, now, the Challenger has a nearly-full crew complement, but she's still short a helmsman and a first officer Admiral Hasely says as he looks at her. We're waiting for an XO to become available Admiral Hasely says as he looks at her. Gwen looks at him. I know where we can get a helmsman Lieutenant Ro Laren she just returned from her Recon mission on the Maquis and is currently serving aboard the USS Enterprise under Picard Gwen says as she looks at the Admiral. He looks at her with a concerned look. Didn't she butt heads with Picard a few times and was charged with the deaths of all eight of her away team members Admiral Hasely says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Admiral I know that she had a bad rep but she's working on restoring her honor and if she can do that aboard the Federation flagship, then she deserves to be the pilot on board the Challenger Admiral, if you were caught in an ion storm, who would you want at the helm? Gwen asked as she looks at Admiral Hasely. He looks at her. Well, if you think you can keep him focused, it's your ship, Captain Martin Admiral Hasely says as he shook her hand. Gwen gets up from the chair and walks out of the office. I hope I'm doing the right thing Hasely says to himself.